<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>These Waters Have Taken My Friend by what_am_i_even_doing_tho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348669">These Waters Have Taken My Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_am_i_even_doing_tho/pseuds/what_am_i_even_doing_tho'>what_am_i_even_doing_tho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LotR Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Gen, Grey Havens, Sorry Not Sorry, literally just angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_am_i_even_doing_tho/pseuds/what_am_i_even_doing_tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was beautiful, picturesque, like something from a dream."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frodo Baggins &amp; Sam Gamgee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LotR Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>These Waters Have Taken My Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am sitting over here chanting "angstangstangst" manically because damn, I'm on a roll. I'm pumping out angsty drabbles like nobody's business, and it's great. I'm having so much fun. </p><p>This one takes place after Frodo passes into the West.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was beautiful, he thought. It stretched on for miles and miles, as far as the eye could see, framed by great big rocks of sparkling gray. The surface glittered with reflected sunlight, and there was not a cloud in the slowly darkening sky, allowing for the dazzling gradient of sunset to be viewed unhindered. Gulls cried off in the distance, and the heavy scent of salt permeated the air.</p><p>It was beautiful, picturesque, like something from a dream. He could find no joy in its beauty, however, for these were the waters that had taken his best friend away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>